Calling for Gravity
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A crossover fic of GF and The Call. Michael somehow escaped, and has relocated to Gravity Falls. This time he has his eyes on the Northwest Heiress. A collaboration between me and Alisi Thorndyke


Here's a thing about Gravity Falls that I bet you didn't know: We have a mall. Shocking I know, but in all honesty I never appreciated it the way I should; probably because most of the stores are very second rate. Stores just filled with cheep knockoffs of my own clothes. I'm telling you, it has always been a bit difficult finding Steve Madden and Gucci in this little dump called home. There are just so little to no stores that live up to my expectations. *sigh*, sometimes I can't help but wonder why I have to live here. Caged in all this greenery and Oregon wildlife and surrounded by all these second rate losers. Nonetheless, mail order seems to be a pretty big part of my life. That and my parents are a pretty reliable source of money along with my trust fund.

But seriously, all ranting aside, I believe an introduction is needed. You all know me, Pacifica Northwest. Great-great granddaughter of town founder Nathaniel Northwest (ignore whatever the Mystery Squirt is saying). I'm very rich.

Just a casual summer day I decide to spend the day at that very mall. Call it a love-hate relationship if you will, but overall it's a nice place to go too. Being the most popular girl in town, you must always know what is happening. Since everyone always comes to this place, it's the perfect setting for the job.

"Dork twins at 5 ó clock" Mona pointed out.

Indeed, Dipper and Mabel were here as well. Hmm, I see their uncle actually is capable of money spending at a real mall; either that or they just snuck over with some stolen cash from the register. Nonetheless, Dipper got a book or two and his sister looked like she just came out of the craft store.

"Ok, is it me or does Mabel's outfits get tackier than the last?" I commented. We just walked past the two laughing. After a little more gossiping, my friends and I decided its time to sit.

My friends Kirby and Mona have been by my side since we were four and I was queen of the sandbox. Despite all rumors of them just blindly following my lead, we're actually pretty close in my opinion. I don't really like to think of them as my clones, but more like my followers. Nonetheless, we're still pretty close and got each other's backs when it matters the most.

For those of you who don't know, Kirby is the Asian chick in blue and is Captain of the Track Team. Believe it or not she's actually the nicest of the trio. Unlike me she usually doesn't go insulting others headfirst. True there are exceptions like at the Sev'ral Times concert, but hey, weren't we all a bit boys crazy there? Kirby has a certain charm to her, like everyone is always drawn to her. People tend to want to be her friend. When it comes to being a mean girl, she is best at relationships. I've seen her steal boyfriends before, the girl's a natural. The only thing that keeps her from being much competition is the fact that she doesn't go around abusing her power, thus allowing me to remain in dominance. She can also easily manipulate others to either respect her or diss anyone of her choice. She could write a blog on relationship advice if she wanted too. Hmm, actually there have been times when I suspected that she does. It would explain why she checks her phone rather regularly. Nonetheless, Kirby is hard for me to hate and is gonna stick around for awhile.

Then there's Mona. Mona and I have known each other long before Kirby came into the picture. According to my mother, Mona was born in the same hospital as I a day or two after I was born. Funny thing is, after being taken home, we had no idea who the other was until our mothers gave us the story about our birth place. Haha, every time I think about it, I laugh. Considering we were born at the same place, we didn't come to find out until we were four years old. So in short, I see Mona as my sister. We pretty much share the same life considering how close our mothers are and how often I spent every waking moment with her. Same birthday week, same vacations, and even the same nap time when we were babies. Oh yea, if we were twins, we'd be joined at the hip!

"Hey Pacifica, isn't that the guy you like?" Kirby pointed at my crush sitting at the other side of the food court.

"...lies." I denied the claim; even though it's practically useless. After a little friendly peer pressure, I caved.

"Yes." I admit.

"No Way." Mona said wide eyed at my object of affection.

"Way." I responded in a small voice.

"Hey, if you want me to talk to him for you-"

"No need." I quickly rejected Kirby's offer. "I mean, he's not exactly what I'd call 'worthy' to be my boyfriend." I air quoted.

"Offers open when you need it."

"Noted." I reply.

After some more shopping and chatting, Mona pointed out something. "Hey, that guy has been staring at us for awhile."

We all looked over. She was right. There was a man with thinning dark hair on the other side of the floor, leaning over the ledge. He had on quite dark sunglasses and seemed to be looking our way. When I thought about it, throughout the entire, day he was in the background everywhere we went. Like a phantom he just appeared out of nowhere. The most puzzling part was that I did not recognize this guy. He was no local in this town.

"Dang it." Kirby then groaned, looking at her phone. "Mom wants me to babysit right now of all times." she explained with a pout.

"Hey, with the extra money you can get yourself an extra pair of shoes." Mona told her.

"True that." and just like that Kirby had to leave.

Later on Mona's limo came early to pick her up so I was pretty much left alone.


End file.
